The present invention relates to a roll press having two press rolls, the main axes of which lie in a press plane and which form with each other a press nip.
German published patent application P 41 10 205.3, which corresponds to U.S. Ser. No. 07/946,325, discloses a roll press having a first press roll and a second press roll, the main axes of which lie in a press plane, and which form with one another a press nip, wherein:
a) each of the two press rolls has a rotatable roll shell, and either rotatable journals (fastened to the rotatable roll shell), or a stationary carrier with stationary journals, which extends through the roll shell;
b) the first press roll is supported on at least one of its two ends in a bearing bracket which is supported on a machine frame;
c) the second press roll is also supported on at least one of its two ends in a bearing bracket which is coupled to the bearing bracket of the first press roll by means of detachable tie bars which extend on both side of the press plane substantially parallel to the latter and perpendicular to the main axes of the press rolls;
d) the detachable tie bars are low in tension in the unloaded condition of the roll press; and
e) the tie bars are movable substantially in the direction of the main axes in such a manner that--in the loaded condition of the roll press--the bearing bracket of the second press roll is movable in the press plane relative to the bearing bracket of the first press roll.
According to the foregoing publication, at least one of the two ends of the roll press, [supports] at each press roll is supported in a bearing bracket. The two bearing brackets are coupled to each other by detachable tie bars. These tie bars extend on both sides of the press plane substantially parallel to said plane and perpendicular to the main axes of the press rolls.
In the unloaded condition of the roll press the tie bars are low in tension, i.e., they are only under a slight tensile stress, which under certain circumstances may be equal to zero. Thus, in this condition, very easy and rapid removal of the tie bars is possible when it is desired to replace, for instance, a felt belt which during operation passes through the press nip, or the roll shell.
Furthermore, tie bars are movable substantially in the direction of the axes of the rolls in such a manner that, in the loaded condition of the roll press, the bearing brackets are movable relative to each other. For instance, one of the bearing brackets can move in the axial direction relative to the other and/or tilt in the press plane. In this way, this bearing bracket can be rigidly coupled to the journals of the corresponding press roll. Nevertheless, longitudinal elongation (caused thermally) of the roll body or the stationary support body is possible. Furthermore, tilting of the journal is possible. Such tilting may be the result of sagging of the roll body or the support body.
The tie bars are provided, in accordance with the foregoing publication, with two hammer heads and are developed preferably in the form of a leaf spring, the plane of the leaf being substantially perpendicular to the press plane. The tie bars can be inserted from the side into recesses in the bearing brackets. For this, a relatively large amount of space is required, as seen in the axial direction, on both sides of the bearing brackets.
The disclosures of these and all other prior art mentioned herein are expressly incorporated by reference.